Corn Flakes
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Daryl finds a box of Cereal while looking for tea for Lori. AU Prison. Fluffy. Rated M for adult situations.


Sounds of rustling filled the dark room as Daryl's hands flicked between the bags of flour and sugar. Tea bags. Why the fuck would the Prison hold tea bags? Sometimes, he wondered if the rest of the group had already lost their minds. He held the flash light in his mouth, shining the beam over the cans of food as he looked for the box of tea bags. Lori had been craving tea now. Figures. She's craved everything from bubble gun to Doritos.

Shaking his head, his flash light beam found somethin else. A box of corn flakes. Squinting his eyes, Daryl picked the box up, reading over the box. Why the fuck would the Prison have a box o cereal hidin in their shelves? He couldn't shake it off and he began to tear at the box. They were gonna be stale no doubt, but it had been so long.

"Whatcha got there?" her sweet voice made him jump about a foot in the air, a moment of panic rushing through him. She was getting better and better at sneaking up on him. He turned around, flash light hanging out of mouth, hand clutching the box.

"Nothin." his voice was somewhat muffled from the flashlight. He knew he looked stupid as hell, mainly from the smirk that was forming on her lips, the shine in her blue eyes as she looked him over.

"Corn flakes?" she asked as she walked up to his, her face inches from his. His heart gave a little twinge as he looked her over. Her blue eyes were shining the way they always do, her sweet lips forming a soft smile as her gentle hands skimmed his fingers, taking the box from his hands.

He shivered slightly as her hands made contact with his. Her touches sent chills up his spine, her sweet smell filling his nostrils as she came closer, her chest brushing his. Fuck. It's like she knew she drove him insane. She knew he wanted her. And she wanted to play him.

His eyes traveled down her body, finding her waist where her shirt fit so snugly. Hip porn he called it and god damn did she know how to flaunt her waist.

"Wanna share?" she asked, flashing her bright smile at him as she held up the box.

"They're mine woman." Daryl grunted, trying to get the box from her.

"Daryl Dixon." she said, backing away from his hands. "I thought you out of all people would be able to share." she had a mischievous glint in her eyes now as she moved to rip the box top off.

"No!" he came bounding over to her in one step, his arms encircling her as he tried to get his cereal back. "I found it."

"Stop acting like a five year old." Carol laughed, holding the box out of reach. Her back was now pressed into his chest, her skin against his as he reached for the box. All this for one box of cereal.

Finally, after much struggling, he managed to pin her against the wall, arms against the cold cement as breathy laughs and chuckles wracked their bodies. Her forehead rested against the wall as she laughed, unable to catch her breath.

"Daryl." she laughed, her hands coming to rest on his forearms as she tried to pry them off. He had barely heard her, his head buried in her shoulder as he laughed, yet the scent of her had really broken his trance. It was a sweet smell, lavender or some shit.

"Daryl." her whisper broke him. He slowly released her from his grasp, his touch lingering on her skin as her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes found his in one heated glance and they both lurched at each other, mouths colliding as they met. It wasn't a slow passionate kiss, this was somethin that had been building up for a long time and they both knew it.

Her back hit the wall as his hands made way to roam her body freely, Carol gasping into his mouth as his calloused hands brushed her middle back. Carol parted her lips slightly, her tongue prodding at his lips in a silent plea of admission into his mouth. He accepted, parting his lips and groaning slightly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, her sweet taste overwhelming his senses as her tongue began to prob the inside of his mouth.

Her hands were everywhere at once, sliding the buttons through the holes on his vest. She had broken the kiss, her breath coming in heated gasps as she slid the vest down, sliding this off his shoulders slowly. His pants were all too tight now, every little move she made against him, every little bump was magnified by one hundred in his jeans.

"Holy fuck." he gasped as his hands fumbled on her shirt, peeling it over her head on one swift motion only to find she was totally bare chested under neath. Her skin was slicked with sweat from the heat in the tiny, compact room.

"Daryl." she whimpered as he took one of her breasts in her hands, rolling her already hard nipple under his thumb until she down right groaned in ecstasy. He turned his attention to her other breath, feeling the flesh under his hand as she went to unbuckle his belt to free the tightness that was building up in his pants. She gave him a wicked smile as she brushed her hand firmly over the twitching lump in his pants, earning a breathy moan from him.

"Damnit Carol." He gasped as she ran her hand so painfully slow across the front of his pants once more with deliberate force, kneading them. His arms found her waist as he hoisted her up, lowering her gently to the cold cemant. She let out a little squeal of surprise, shivering slightly before bringing her lips to meet his once more. His eyes found the box of cereal lying a few feet away. This had started it. He took the box in his hands, ripping the plastic open with his teeth, the cornflakes flying everywhere.

"Is this really the time for breakfast foods?" Carol giggled from under him and he gave her a mischievous grin before dumping the box on her, a loud gasp emitting from her. "Daryl!" she exclaimed, cutting herself off as his tongue glided down her stomach, lapping at the cornflakes. He made loud crunching noises to tell her exactly what he doing.

Her hands threaded themselves in his hair as he lapped at the cornflakes, small noises of amusement and enjoyment escaping her as he nibbled and sucked at her skin, tasting not only the cereal but the sweat that lay on her skin.

His fingers met the button on her jeans, popping it open without hesitation as he began to straddle her, her nimble fingers reaching to unbuckle him for a second time, succeeding this time as she struggled to shove his pants down, her breath coming in rasping gasps as she pressed his shaft to the inside of her thighs, holding back a groan as he felt her wetness.

"Daryl, please." she whispered, gripping him tighter, her fingers managing them to knot themselves in his hair as she arched her back. "Please." she murmured once more. This nearly sent him over the edge as his hands snaked up her legs, stopping at her panties, his index finger snagging them and pulling them down roughly, sending a shiver down her spine as he perched himself at her entrance.

There was no time for playing. He couldn't wait much longer as he brought his lips to hers once more in a heated kiss, pressing himself at her entrance, emitting a moan against his lips.

"Daryl." she mewled from under him, writhing and moaning. "Daryl." her sweet voice said again and without hesitation, he pushed into her in once thrust as her legs spread wider to hold him. They both gasped in unison, Daryl's teeth finding her shoulder as he bit down, leaving teeth marks on her skin. He wanted to mark her. Wanted to make her his.

The feeling in his legs returned to him slowly but surely as he gave a jerky thrust, stars popping in his vision. He couldn't hear her, he was consumed in his own pleasure as he gave another hard thrust. Corn flakes rolled off her body as he thrusted and his eyes found the cereal that was scattered all over the floor, sticking to her skin in some places. They had made a mess, now hadn't they? Carol's gasps were audible now as she mewled his name, her hips rising to meet his thrusts as her legs wrapped themselves around his back, her hands tugging at his hair as his grunts finally sounded themselves. Sweat slicked their bodies, the heat of the room seeming to be pushing on them from all sides as he worked her into an orgasm, her moans breathy and loud as she arched her back.

Daryl could feel the need to release, and he carried on, his tongue once again gliding down her stomach as he licked at the sweat there, the corn flakes crunching in his teeth. They were stale, but Daryl could care less at this moment as Carol let out a cry, her body tensing as she fell over the edge, waves if pleasure rolling through her as Daryl gave his last few thrusts, joining her as he released inside her. He collapsed on top of her, their breathing heavy as they rode of their orgasms, energy well spent as he lay there on top of her. Their breathing slowed as they recovered, Carol's fingers playing in his hair as she gave a breathy chuckle. He lifted his head, looking into her blue eyes as she gave another throaty chuckle.

"Corn flakes, huh?"


End file.
